Getting on Lovis Nerves
by Kat1930
Summary: Romano is dragged to a world meeting, and accidentally insults Spain. Will Romano cheer him up? Spamano, One Shot, Rated T for Romano s mouth


Hiya! I`m new here (not exactly too new because I`ve been writing fanfiction and reading it off of this site for years but never actually posted it myself) and I hope my writing is worthy of your reading! ~I dont own Hetalia or any of it`s characters~ _

"Lovi! Lovi!" Italy said, running up to his brother. "Look over here! Look over here!" Lovino sank down in his seat at the world meeting table, regretting his choice in agreeing to go to this world meeting.  
>Usually North Italy volunteered to represent Italy as a whole at these things while Romano layed around, being a lazy ass. He would go to the meetings reguarly...but his brother DID offer after all.<p>

The meeting hadnt even started yet and Romano wanted to run for the door to get out of here. First of all, his brother was trying to get him to look at him and that stupid potato bastard. Second, all of those countries were pretty intimidating even if he refused to admit it aloud. I mean France and England were screaming at eachother, that stupid potato bastard and his brother sat towards the front, and he was stuck towards the end of the table alone. Being alone here though, wasnt all that bad until...  
>"Alright everyone, lets get this meeting started." Germany said. "Is everybody here?" "non, I do not see Spain!" France blurted out.<p>

"que no se preocupe, I am here!" Spain said walking through the door of the confrence room.  
>Spain hurriedly walked to his seat, which was coincidentally right next to lovino. Spain didn`t say anything at first, mainly because he did`t realize that Romano was going to be here in the first place. After the German standing in the front of the room was done with role, and started the meeting itself, Spain noticed the man sitting next to him.<br>"Lovino!" Spain said, quickly giving him a hug before realizing that the majority of the room had heard him, and was now staring.

"Bastard!" Lovino whispered, trying to pull himself out of the Spainiard`s hold. "Making me look bad on the day I actually decide to go!"

Spain just ignored his previous statement, and let go of him. The meeting resumed, every now and then, Romano felt burning rage when he looked at his brother staring at potato bastard.  
>Just then Spain passed him a note, 'hey lovi, it`s nice to see you attending a world meeting.' Romano read the note, but tried to ignore it not even looking at Spain or touching the piece of paper. 'Hey Lovi! I know you read it!' he passed another note infront of him on the desk.<p>

Romano rolled his eyes, fighting off the urge to give him a death glare. He needed to ignore the rage inducing spaniard and focus on the meeting at hand. He looked at the opposite side of the table to try and see what the German was blabbering on about. Romano quickly dropped the idea when he was bored simply by the German`s blabbering. Romano looked over to the Spaniard non-chalantly, seeing him stare boredly into space. His face lit up when he caught Romano`s glance.  
>He smiled, and turned to him. Romano sighed disappointedly, and opened the stupid piece of paper that the previous note was written on.<br>'What bastard?' he wrote and passed it to Spain. He chuckled a bit reading the note, and picking up his pen.  
>'you are actually at the world meeting today! What a plesant surprise!'<p>

That bastard! What was that supposed to mean?

'Whatever bastard,'

'I was late because I was tending to my tomatoes.'

'I didn`t ask,'?  
>Romano noticed the hesitation in Spain`s response,<p>

"Am I annoying, Lovi?" he turned and asked him.

"What?"  
>"Do I annoy you?" He said, his face serious. More serious than he had ever seen.<p>

"Yes! Now shut the hell up!"

Spain silently quieted down, and looked disappointed. Romano enjoyed the silence for about ten minutes, actually catching a moment of what Germany said and understanding it, until five seconds later he was lost again. That`s when he noticed how bad Spain looked. Physically, Spain looked as hansome- Annoying as ever, but he could tell that what he told him before got to him. He kinda felt bad, making the man so down. 'Idiota, what the hell are you so upset about?' he wrote.  
>'Idiota!' he then gave him, when he didn`t answer the last one.<p>

'Hey Spain,'

He wasn`t reading them, or making eye contact, or even looking in his direction.

"Spain!" Romano said, a little too loudly.

He turned to him, surprised.

"Yes, Lovi?" He asked, a pinch of sadness in his tone.

"I- urm, what`s wrong? Why are you so down?"

"EXCUSE ME?! ARE WE INTERUPTING SOMETHING?" England said from the other end of the table.

They got quiet immediatly, both deciding to continue their conversation on paper. 'I`m fine, Lovi!'  
>Lovino immediatly knew that was a lie. 'I`m serious!' Romano wrote. 'So am I!' Spain wrote. Romano sighed, grumbling some curse in Italian under his breath. This idiota just wouldn`t budge, stupid jerk. 'Look, I`m sorry okay!'<p>

'Sorry for what?' Spain wrote.

'Calling you annoying..' He wrote, and it sure was hard for him to write.

'Well if it was true, you shoudn`t appologize for telling the truth.' Spain passed him the note.

"I`m sorry-" Romano muttered quietly but just loud enough for the Spaniard to hear him. "Just because you can annoy me a lot of the time,  
>doesn`t mean you annoy me all of the time."<p>

Spain smiled hearing his friend say this, and the happiness returned to him all at once. He grabbed his friend, and gave him a big hug.  
>It was great that his friend was happy again, but the hug had him blushing red.<br>"You don`t find me annoying all of the time? That`s the nicest thing you have ever said to me! And your blushing! Oh my! Mi Tomate! I`m so happy!"  
>And Romano was happy to hear that Spain was happy, but he would NEVER admit this to a soul. He cracked a smirk as the nations surrounding them watched Spain crush Lovi in an extremely tight hug.<p>

Me again! I hope you enjoyed, and if you did please give a review or if you didnt please provide constructive critisism! Thank You so much for reading this one-shot! ~Kat 


End file.
